


Nightmare

by TheEagleGirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/M, Infidelity, edit + ficlet, i know i know--rhaegar winning is awful, lyanna and jaime are having an affair, pre-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: Lyanna had thought Rhaegar would be her dream come true, but in the end he was her nightmare.~~Lyanna and Jaime leave much unspoken, but they understand each otherperfectly





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch Reign, but their Francis and Mary look so good as Lyanna and Jaime I just had to make an edit with them.

 

 

 

“I was so alone,” Lyanna tells him one night, after Jaime has fucked her in the Queen’s chambers. She’s wrapped so tightly against him that Jaime cannot feel where he begins and she ends, but there’s a strange comfort in their suffocating closeness. “I thought Rhaegar was a dream come true, but in the end he was my nightmare.”

Jaime catches her mouth in a bruising kiss, one that Lyanna returns with equal intensity. She’s not fragile, as she keeps telling him, and tired of Rhaegar’s soft touches. _As if he gives me a choice,_ she’d scoffed one night. _As if being gentle makes up for what he’s done to my family, to me._

Rhaegar’s made a mistake if he thinks he can possess Lyanna Stark. Even as the queen, even as his captive, Lyanna belongs to no man. Jaime knows that. He _understands_ , he knows what it’s like to be angry and alone and want more.

“Nightmares end,” Jaime whispers, when they break away. “So will this.”

The air between them feels charged. They’ve never said it aloud, but somehow they understand one another perfectly. Somehow, they always have.

Although he’d like to stay tangled with Lyanna all night, Jaime pulls on his armor with her help and takes his post at her door. Lyanna pulls out her embroidery, begins to sew by the hearth. Unless someone knew how to look, they’d never guess the queen and her knight had been abed only minutes before.

There is a soft knock on the door. The king.

Jaime fights not to clench his jaw when he leaves Lyanna’s chambers. Her eyes meet his as the door swings shut. Nightmares end, he promises himself. Even this one.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think they leave unspoken? ;)
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a comment/review!


End file.
